


Beautiful

by Hornie Monster (IcdKoffie)



Series: Beautiful [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Food Kink, Hair Kink, Kissing, Lolicon, No Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Canon, Shoujo-ai, Showers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/Hornie%20Monster
Summary: Lillie was called beautiful by her mother, but rather than take it at face value, she allowed her thoughts to linger...Takes place a few weeks after the game's events.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more of this pairing, so I wrote this.

_“When did you… start becoming beautiful?”_

That line played in Lillie’s mind like a broken record ever since Mother said it. There was something strange- dare she say sensual- about how she said it. She tried not to think about it, since she had more pressing matters, but those words kept popping up.

_“When did you… start becoming beautiful?”_

“Not as beautiful as you.” Lillie wanted to say before Mother passed out. And she was very beautiful. The most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Her body was a sight to behold as well; her incredibly long hair, flawless figure, and endless legs. Those legs… oh, how she wished she could grow up to have legs like those…

Wait a minute, why was she having these thoughts? She was thinking about a woman’s body, and not just any woman's body- her own mother's!

Something’s wrong with me today, Lillie thought as she was running her fingers through her sleeping mother's hair.

They were staying at a hotel in Kanto while Mother was getting treated. As she played in Mother’s hair, she thought about how great things would be when she got all better. They’d tell each other everything, go shopping, sleep together sometimes… Lillie would cuddle up with her, hold her oh so tight, bury herself in her neck, take in her sweet scent…

She shook her head. “Argh, what am I thinking!” She yelled and slapped her forehead. “Get out of my head!”

Mother opened her eyes and turned to a trouble Lillie. “Is something wrong, dear?”

She composed herself and cleared her throat. *No, Mother. Did I wake you up? If so, I'm dearly sorry. Good afternoon. Had a good nap?” She took a deep breath.

She stared at her for a few seconds. “Good afternoon, Lillie. Yes, thanks. How long have I been asleep?”

Lillie checked the clock. “For about five hours.”

“Oh, I see.” She yawned. “Looks like I'll have to visit Bill tomorrow instead. I'm still tired…”

“I'm sure he wouldn't mind.” Lillie said. “How's your treatment coming along?”

“Fine.” Mother smiled. “He said there's still a lot of Nihilego’s venom in me, but I'm stable for now.”

She smiled back. “That's so wonderful!”

She laughed. “Yes, I'm glad too. You may not believe this, but I missed you.” She reached out and played with a strand of Lillie’s hair. “Very, very much. Could you… ever forgive me, my sweet?”

Of course Lillie would. Regardless of what Mother had put her through, she could find it in her heart to forgive her. She probably shouldn't be so quick to do so, but Mother seemed sincere, and she just wanted to go back to the way things were.

“Yes, Mother.” She blushed and kissed her cheek. “Always.”

She blushed and looked away. “Thank you, Lillie. I'll never hurt you or your brother again, I promise.”

She desperately wanted to believe that. “Really?”

Mother sighed. “You still don't completely trust me yet. I understand.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” Her stomach growled. “I'm hungry…”

She chuckled. “You should be. I am too. Let's eat.”

She smiled. “What do we have?”

“There's some fruit left in the mini fridge.”

“That'd be nice.”

Lillie jumped off the bed and prepared the fruit plate, while Mother got up and sat at the table.

“It's ready!” Lillie exclaimed as she walked up to the table and placed the plate down.

“Oh, it looks wonderful!” Mother said.

“You really think so?” It was a berry mix with whipped cream in the middle.

“I do.” She took a strawberry and dipped it. “I love berries. They're so juicy…” she took a big bite into it and licked her lips.

Lillie sat down and watched her mother eat. After she was done with a strawberry, she'd let the juices flow down her mouth, then she'd wipe it off with her finger and suck on it. But she didn't just quickly do it like a normal person would. First, she would allow the juices to drip down to her chin, then she'd run her finger on them, then she'd flick her tongue or her fingertip, then she'd lick her finger and stick it deep in her mouth. Lillie licked her own lips as she was mesmerized by the lovely sight.

“Is something wrong, dear?” Mother asked, breaking her out of her daydream. “You're not eating.”

She jerked and laughed. “No, it's nothing! I was just… staring out into space. Ha ha ha…”

She shook her head. “You need to eat more fruits.” She dipped a strawberry into the whipped cream and wiggled it in Lillie’s face. “Open wide.”

Lillie opened her mouth and bit into the strawberry. She chewed it slowly, letting the juices drip to her chin like her mother did.

“Look at you!” Mother said, pointing to her wet mouth. “You're so messy!”

She whipped Lillie’s chin with her finger, but instead of cleaning her finger with a napkin, she pressed it on Lillie’s lips.

What's she doing, Lillie thought. Never mind, it didn't matter; she knew better than to leave her mother hanging. Her mouth opened up again, this time for her mother’s finger. She gave it a long, slow sucking, and her tongue knocked and circled around it. Spit started to flow down her neck because she was sucking on it so long, so hard.

What the heck am I doing, Lillie thought. They really shouldn't be doing this. At least, not for this long. She looked up at Mother; a wide smile covered her face. That made Lillie blush and she continued to suck, despite her mind’s protests.

Mother pulled out her soaked finger and it made a “pop” sound. “Wow, Lillie, you're an eager one!” she giggled.

She blushed a deeper shade of red and looked down. “I, uh…”

Mother stood before her and lifted her chin. “There's no need to be embarrassed! Do you want more?”

Of the food or your finger, she thought. “Yes, please.”

“Heh.” She dipped a cherry into the whipped cream and instructed Lillie to open her mouth.

Before eating it, she licked the bottom of the cherry. Once again, she allowed the juices to drip down her chin and she licked her lips. Her mother licked her lips too, strangely enough.

“Here.” She wiggled a whipped cream coated blueberry to her mouth and Lillie opened wide.

Lillie bit on Mother’s fingers by accident, but Mother didn't mind. She rested her fingers in Lillie’s hot mouth, allowing her to do whatever she pleased. Her fingers were being licked and sucked clean.

As her mouth worked on Mother's fingers, Lillie began to feel a warm, tingling sensation in between her legs. She was familiar with the feeling- sometimes she’d feel it when she was alone with Sun, kissing and hugging. Or when she was in bed, touching herself. But why was she feeling this way about Mother? Her body was begging to be touched right now.

Mother pulled out again and raised her eyebrow at a flustered Lillie. “Are you OK?”

“Yes…” she shook her head. “Uh, thank you, Mother. Are you still hungry? I can feed you, if you want.”

She smirked. “Absolutely.” She sat back down.

Lillie got even more hot and bothered when she thought of feeding her mother. But she tried to fight it for now. She covered the last strawberry in whipped cream and feed it to her mother. The tip of her tongue flicked on the strawberry before she took it into her mouth bit by bit. Then she took her time chewing it, moaning as she did. On impulse, Lillie moaned as well and drove her fingers into her mouth. To her surprise, Mother sucked slowly on them, sometimes running her tongue on them.

Wow, she was actually licking them! But Lillie wasn't sure why she entered her fingers in Mother’s mouth. Maybe she was just copying her? Either way, she should put a stop to this, although she wanted to push her fingers in other places…

No! Those dirty, sinful thoughts again! For her sanity’s sake, she yanked her fingers out of her mother’s hot, wet mouth and whipped them on her skirt.

“What happened?” Mother asked, disappointed.

“Nothing. Sorry. I overreacted.”

She looked confused. “Anyway, I want more berries.”

“Right.” She dipped a blackberry and ran it on her mother’s lower lip. Mother licked on the blackberry and then bit into it. Juices covered her lips and Lillie’s fingertips.

The area between Lillie’s thighs tingled even more now. Almost in a trance like state, Lillie sighed and slid her fingers into her mother’s waiting mouth. While Mother was sucking and licking them, she pushed her fingers in and out of her mouth, every now and then gliding them on her lower lip, even her chin.

“Oh, Lillie…” she moaned.

“Mother…” she took a deep breath.

This was inappropriate, Lillie thought. Very much so. Her mind knew that, but her body… her needy, hot body told her otherwise. Her skin… her skin needed to be touched, her lips needed to be kissed, her-

“Lillie.” Mother’s voice broke her train of thought, thank goodness.

“Huh?”

“Is something wrong? You just stopped.”

“Hmm?” She noticed that she had her fingers on her mother’s chin. “Oh uh, whoops!” She chuckled outta nervousness.

Mother chuckled with her. “You're even more beautiful when you're blushing and laughing like that!”

_“ When did you… start becoming beautiful?”_

Ugh, that stupid line again!

“Lillie? Sweetie?”

Her eyes widened. “Yes?”

“Are you OK? Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Are you still hungry?”

“No. I'm fine for now. You on the other hand…”

“Huh?”

“You seem...nervous and uncomfortable. It's OK, I can understand why. Would you feel better if you kissed me?”

What the heck did she ask me, Lillie thought. “What?!”

She laughed. “Kiss me on the lips, silly!”

Oh, right, that type of kiss. A mother and daughter kiss. Not the type that her and Sun sometimes did.

“Yes, Mother…” she grabbed her shoulders and gave her a long, wet kiss on her lips. Her soft lips. As she pressed her lips against hers a more harder, her grip on her shoulders tightened.

Needing to breathe, she pulled back and panted.

Mother's eyes widened. “Wow, Lillie… you never kissed me like that even when you were young…”

She was right. What was with Lillie?

“I'm sorry…”

She laughed. “Don't be. I enjoyed it. It has been a long time since we last kissed, after all.”

“You're right, it's been too long.”

“Kiss me again.”

“Huh?!”

She giggled. “Let's keep kissing.”

She gulped. “I can keep kissing you like that?”

“Of course. You can kiss me anytime, anywhere you like.”

She started to sweat. “Anytime… anywhere?”

“Yes, my love.” She giggled and blew a kiss at her.

She was imagining what it would be like to have her lips all over Mother’s body. For her lips to press on her neck, her chest, her breasts, her stomach, down to-

“Lillie, dear.” Mother called out to her.

She blinked twice.

She chuckled. “Silly girl.” She pulled Lillie closer and gave her a deep kiss on the lips.

Her head started to spin and her hands roamed on her mother’s back. Mother did the same, letting her hands caress her back and butt. After a few seconds, they pulled back, stared deep into each other’s eyes, and kissed again. This time, it was even deeper. And their hands explored each other’s backs at a faster pace. Their hands ran through each other’s hair, glided on each other’s spine, and caressed each other’s lower backs.

They gave each other some quick, loud kisses before finally letting go.

“Moth...m-moth…” she was a flustered mess.

“Lillie…” she wiped the spit on her lips.

She took deep breaths, unable to do anything else.

“Is something wrong?”

She didn't answer.

She shook her head. “You must be tired. Let's get you to bed.”

Hmm? Bed? Like when they were little. Well, she wasn't that little anymore. She didn't know much about lovemaking, but…

“But you're so sticky. Let's take a shower.”

“A...shower…? Together? Are you sure?”

“Yes…? We used to take baths together when you were small, but I guess you're too old for that now.”

She squeezed her mother’s hand. “NO!”

Mother was taken aback.

“Uh, I mean, I'd love to take a shower with you.” She smiled and blushed.

She smiled back. “Then let's go.”

She nodded.

Mother broke free from Lillie’s grip. “I'll start the shower. Come to me when you're ready.” She left and closed the bathroom door.

Lillie removed her clothes and took small steps towards the bathroom door. She could hear the water running on her mother’s skin. Her mother’s wet skin… drips of water dropping from her beautiful skin. Dirty thoughts of her naked mother ran through her mind.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. “You'll be OK, Lillie. You can do this.” She turned the door knob, closed the door, and saw Mother’s figure through the steamy shower door.

Lillie wasn't even in the shower yet, and she was already wet. She sighed, slid the door open, and stepped in.

“Hi there.” Mother greeted. “I thought you'd never come. The water doesn't stay hot forever, you know.”

“I-” she looked up Mother’s body from her toes, legs, thighs, lady parts, stomach, breasts, neck, face, to her hair. She always thought her body was nice, but now it was… nothing short of beautiful.

“You what?”

“...”

“Never mind, dear. Now, let's get you cleaned up before the water gets cold.”

She squirted the body wash on the washcloth and slowly rubbed it on Lillie's face.

White lily, she thought. That was always Mother’s favorite scent.

“Can I rinse my face?” She asked while she closed her eyes. “My eyes are starting to burn.”

“Sure.”

They changed positions and Lillie rinsed the soap off her face. While she was enjoying the hot water on her skin, Mother was cleaning her back.

This feels so good, Lillie thought while she pinched her nipple.

The washcloth slid down to her buttcrack and wiggled in it; in response, she shivered. Then, her buttcheek received an unexpected kiss.

Lillie looked back. Her mother was on her knees, with her hands grabbing onto Lillie’s hips, kissing her buttchecks.

“Mother, what are you doing?” Not that she minded.

She looked up. “I'm sorry, it's just that you have such a nice little bottom.” She giggled. “I can't help but kiss it, like when you were little.”

She blushed and wanted to touch herself. Perhaps Mother wouldn't notice? It was worth a shot. Her finger trailed down to the throbbing ball between her legs; she bit her lip to suppress her moans. After kissing her buttchecks, Mother washed her legs and feet multiple times.

“You have such nice legs too.” She said. “They’re so long for a girl your age.”

“You have very beautiful legs too, Mother.” she stopped stroking herself down there.

“Why thank you, dear!” she placed one more kiss on her bottom and stood up. “Turn around.”

She turned around with a big smile on her face.

“Heh.” She grabbed Lillie and planted a kiss on her forehead, then she pressed her lips against hers.

Lillie hugged her back and melted in her arms. But this… this wasn't enough.

Tongue, she thought. She needed to tongue kiss her, for their tongues to dance together and to explore each other's mouths.

Before Lillie could stick her tongue into her mother’s mouth, Mother pulled away.

“Let's get the rest of you cleaned up.” She squirted more body wash onto the washcloth and ran it on Lillie’s throat, chest, and nipples.

Mother kept swirling the washcloth around her hardened nipples; it was like she was lost in a trance. Lillie moaned to her mother’s soft touches and she slowly guided her hand to her other needy nipple. It wasn't neglected- Mother stroked and pinched it as well. Then, her hand glided to her stomach and belly button.

“What a cute little button!” She ticked it.

She was laughing. “Ah, Mother! Stop it!”

She ventured down to her thighs next. This time, she wasn't playing games; she scrubbed and squeezed them, letting the soap flow down. But she wiped them off and took her time to wash the rest of her legs and feet

“These legs…” she said with her mouth open.

She had to shallow her moan. Gosh, this was so hard! Her finger was stroking her bud again while Mother washed her feet. After she was finished, she looked up; Lillie quickly stopped pleasuring herself.

“What were you doing?” She smiled.

“Um- I, uh-”

“Does it itch down there?”

She went along and nodded.

She stood up and rinsed the washcloth. “Then wash yourself.” She handed it to her.

“Right.” Lillie brought the washcloth to her private area and rubbed it. And rubbed it, and rubbed it, and rubbed it… it felt so pleasurable. She imagined Mother doing this to her.

“Yes, Lillie, clean down there really well…” she moaned.

Lillie released a long groan.

“What was that?”

She jerked. “Nothing, Mother.” She kept cleaning herself.

“Don't you think that's enough? It'll be sore tomorrow.”

She stopped and washed the washcloth. “You're right. Hee hee…”

“Let me wash your hair before the water gets too cold.”

The water was already lukewarm. “Sure.”

Mother applied some shampoo on Lillie’s hair and started to wash her hair and loosen her braids. As she slowly ran her fingers through her hair, cold chills soared down her spine. She was trying her best not to turn around and pull her mother into a deep kiss.

“Rinse your hair,” Mother ordered.

She obeyed.

“The water’s getting cold. Let's go.”

“Do you want me to wash your back first?” Lillie asked.

“No, it's fine. Turn the water off.”

She turned it off.

They hopped out of the shower, grabbed some fresh towels, and left the bathroom.

Mother was drying her face and hair. “Dry your hair with the towel so I can blow dry it.”

“Yes Mother.” She dried it for a few minutes.

After they were dry, they threw their towels into the hamper and Mother started to apply cream on her skin. Lillie watched in awe as Mother allowed the cream to penetrate deep into her body. She was caressing her hips, thighs, legs, every part of her.

Lillie was blushing and drooling. “...”

She noticed her expression. “Ick, close your mouth and wipe it!”

“Sorry…” she wiped her mouth.

“Were you always this weird?”

She looked away.

She handed her the cream. “Use this and put your nightgown on before you catch a cold.”

Lillie squeezed some cream on her hands, rubbed them, and rubbed the cream on her body. When she was finished, she stared at her Mother’s red cheeks. Could it be… that she felt the same way? Or maybe she was just embarrassed?

Mother headed to the closet and picked out a white one piece nightgown and a white pair of panties. “Here, wear this.”

“They're pretty.” she said and dressed herself.

“You look lovely in it.” She smiled.

“Ha ha…” she blushed and chuckled.

“Anyway…” she looked for her nightgown and threw it on the bed. It was a two piece white lace bikini.

“Hot…” she said to herself.

She pulled up the bottom piece. “Hmm?”

“Uh, are you really gonna wear that to sleep?”

“No, I'm going out to town!” She rolled her eyes. “Of course I'm sleeping in this, silly!”

She was looking for something to say. “I like it a lot.”

“I'm sure.” She pointed to the bra. “Help me put that on.”

To be honest, she wanted her to stay as she was. Or maybe she could snap it on and then have her mother beg her to take it off as she kissed her breasts. Yeah, that'd be fun.

“Yes.”

Mother wore the bra and turned around. Lillie brushed her hair away and snapped the hooks, but not before quickly running a finger on her spine.

“There.” Said Lillie.

“Thank you.” She turned to her. “Now let's do your hair.”

“How about yours?”

“I'll fix mine after I'm done with yours. Now sit.”

She sat down and Mother scooped some hair cream on her hands and rubbed it into Lillie’s hair. She saw Mother’s smiling and blushing face in the mirror as she ran her fingers through her hair, brushed and combed it, and braided it. Seeing her reflection, Lillie’s cheeks turned red and she bit her lip. Next, Mother plugged in the blow dryer and turned in on; the heat felt nice against the back of her neck.

Mother placed the blow dryer down. “Your hair… it feels and smells so wonderful… “ she buried her nose into her hair and sniffed it.

Her legs shook. “Thanks, Mother.”

She stepped back. “Go rest. I'll join you.”

She nodded and lied down on her bed, watching Mother fix her hair. Her shimmering, overflowing hair. Oh, how she wanted to sniff and play in it.

When she was done, she rested on her bed with her legs open. “Come to me.”

Her panties got wet. “You want me to sleep with you tonight?”

“Yes, I'd love to.” She answered. “But only if you want to.”

She'd die to. “Of course I'd like to sleep with you!” she jumped off the bed and stood above her mother. “Can you move over?”

She giggled. “There's not much space here. Lay in between my legs.” She pointed.

Those long, slender legs. Her heart skipped a beat thinking about them. Without another peep, she rested in between them and hugged her mother. In return, Mother caressed her back and hips, and played in her hair. Occasionally, she'd pat her butt. Lillie’s face was buried in Mother’s neck, taking in her scent, listening to her heartbeat and letting her hair tickle her check. She didn't know how much she could take; her body temperature was quickly rising, her panties were drenched, and she was squirming.

Mother grabbed her hips, presumably to calm her down. “My beautiful, sweet, innocent Lillie…” she sighed heavily.

A cold chill ran down her spine. I'm not that innocent, she thought.

She kissed her head. “You're so beautiful Lillie. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen.”

_“When did you… start becoming beautiful?”_

Lillie moaned and shivered.

“Lillie… can I help you with something? You've been strange all day.”

Yes you can, she thought. All she wanted was to seize her lips and take control of her mother’s body, touching and kissing and licking her in all the right places. Then she'd do the same thing to her, finally answering her body's call with her hands, lips, and tongue.

Lillie stared into her mother’s emerald eyes. Should she kiss her? How would Mother react? No, she… she shouldn't. They just got back together, and Lillie didn't wanna ruin that.

“No.” She answered. “It's nothing.”

She smiled and kissed her on the lips for a long time. “Get some sleep, dear. You'll feel better by tomorrow.”

She nodded. “I hope so.”

“You will.” She kissed her on the cheek. “I'll wake you up in a bit so we can get underneath the covers.”

She grinned, pecked her on the lips, and closed her eyes.

Lillie dreamed of being with her mother… her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more sexual ideas for this shipping, so stay tuned!


End file.
